Todo se reduce a ti
by Miss Caskett Shades
Summary: Lily acaba llendo a una cita con Potter ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación? Fácil soluación Sus "queridas" amigas la metieron en este embrollo


**Todo se reduce a ti**

Cierta pelirroja caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts junto a sus dos mejores amigas, Alice y Sophie. Quién diría que ya había pasado 7 años desde que habían cruzado por primera vez esas puertas que las conduciría a un mundo diferente al que conocían.

Alice era alta, cabello castaño claro y dos grandes ojos castaños, además de que su carácter era dulce y sumiso. En cambio Sophie era completamente diferente a ella, bajita de complexión delgada, cabellos negros rizados hasta la mitad de la espalda y poseedora de dos grandes zafiros sin olvidar que tenía un genio de los mil demonios y pocos hombres se acercaban a ella a pesar de su belleza.

Lily se consideraba del montón cabello pelirrojo, dos esmeraldas por ojos, una tez clara que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana y cierta "alergia" hacia el individuo más pesado de todos los tiempos… James Potter.

Sí, él era la única persona que lograba sacar a la perfecta prefecta de sus casillas con tan solo abrir la boca.

Los merodeadores se encontraban tumbados en sus camas mirando como Sirius se miraba en el espejo por décima vez en lo que llevaban de día.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarte en el espejo? No me extraña que luego acaben todos rotos –comentó James mientras jugaba con una snitch entre sus dedos.

-HaHa –rió sarcásticamente canuto –Ya te gustaría tener a ti un cuerpo tan estructural y perfecto como el mio –dijo haciendo poses para mostrar sus músculos y haciendo esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer que pasase por delante suyo.

-Oh si Sirius no sabes cuanto me gustaría que me rodearas con tus brazos y me susurraras al oído todas esas cosas prohibidas –suspiró dramáticamente James mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama y se acomodaba las redondas gafas.

-Jasmie no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento, ven acá para que mamá Sirius te de un buen beso y te haga olvidar el pasado, el presente y el futuro –dijo canuto abriendo sus brazos y corriendo hasta James que del susto acabó cayéndose de la cama y por ende Sirius cayó encima de él.

-No, canuto, suelta, déjame ir, no quiero que profanes mi glorioso cuerpo, que solo pertenece a mi Lily –gimió James al hacer esfuerzos para escapar de debajo del cuerpo de Sirius que lo estaba aplastando sin ninguna piedad.

-Lunático ayúdame, sácame a esta cosa de encima, no dejes que me viole por favor –gritó el moreno.

Remus que miraba divertido la escena negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a su libro.

-Eres un traidor –replicó aún cornamenta intentando zafarse de los brazos de Sirius que poco a poco lo iban soltando para alejarse y darle la espalda.

-No, Lunático, no es el traidor, eres tú Jimmy, me has roto el corazón, me has cambiado por esa pelirroja, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –dijo Sirius teatralmente pasándose una mano por la frente.

-Dirás lo que no tiene… -susurró James para sí mismo, pero al parecer canuto lo había escuchado porque una almohada salió disparada en dirección a su cara, sin poder evitar el golpe.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, Alice y Sophie se peleaban por quien utilizaría primero el baño, Lily sin poder soportar más las disputas de su amiga, pasó por medio de ellas y se encerró en el baño.

Lo siguiente que oyó fueron los gritos de sus amigas quejándose por haber entrado primero.

La pelirroja se duchó sin dejar de oír los chillidos de sus amigas que poco después se callaron, Lilian salió del baño enredada en una toalla y lo que vio la dejó anonadada.

Un ramo de rosas rojas yacía encima de su cama y junto a ella una nota.

-¿Quién las a traído? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras tomaba entre sus manos el ramo.

Ambas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros –No lo sabemos aparecieron de repente encima de tu cama, pero yo leería la nota –comentó Alice mientras se sentaba junto a Sophie en la cama de la pelirroja esperando que leyera la nota que tenía entre sus manos.

Lilian abrió el pequeño sobre que le daría la respuesta a su pregunta mental.

_Mi amada pelirroja:_

Lily frunció el ceño ante la primera frase, no sabía por qué pero y creía que ya sabía quien era el autor de semejante cursilada-

_Puede que al principio te haya sorprendido la aparición de estas rosas sobre tu cama, pero déjame decirte que como eres tan inteligente ya habrás adivinado quién soy ¿Verdad?_

_Esta vez lo haré un poco diferente por que no quiero que me lances alguna maldición ¿Lilian Evans aceptarías salir conmigo?_

_Si tu respuesta es no, me tendré que conformar con canuto y lunático para pasar el día, pero si por el contrario aceptas te veré esta tarde a las 18:00 en la entrada de Hogwarts._

_Atentamente, James Potter_

Lily tiró la carta encima de la cama y las rosas igual sentándose en el suelo contra la pared.

-Ya sabía yo que Potter intentaría algo de nuevo, no se porque no me sorprende –comentó Sophie mientras miraba la carta.

-¿Vas a ir? –preguntó Alice oliendo el ramo de rosas.

-¿Tú que crees? No pienso salir con Potter –declaró firmemente la ojiverde mientras apartaba su mirada.

-¿Por qué sigues negando que te gusta? Ya nos estas amargando, hablas todo el día de él, si Potter esto, si Potter lo otro, ¿Qué es lo que te impide que le aceptes una cita? Porque como no me lo digas voy a ser yo la que te lleve arrastras hasta allá –comentó despreocupadamente Sophie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te atreverás –gritó agudamente Lilian quejándose como una niña pequeña.

-Pruébame –simplemente dejo la morena.

-¿Por qué no puedo salir con Potter? Es muy sencillo, es un arrogante, inmaduro, caprichoso, vanidoso, que solo le importa él y no se preocupa por los demás, además de un infantil por gastarle bromas a Severus –completó sonrientemente la pelirroja.

-Chicas me tengo que ir, he quedado con Frank, ya me contareis lo que pasa –musitó Alice mientras salía por la puerta –Por cierto Lily, yo haría caso de la amenaza de Sophie, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar ahora mismo –se despidió soltando una carcajada.

-Con amigas como estas para que quiero enemigos… -murmuró Lily agachando la mirada.

-Vamos Lily que tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver, así que mírame a la cara –exclamó Sophie mientras rodaba por la cama –Lo primero cualquier chico sea cual sea tiene algo de arrogancia, lo de caprichoso e inmaduro yo diría que ha madurado después de todos tus rechazos y maldiciones que le has lanzado, la verdad es que le compadezco.

Lilian fulminó con la mirada a su amiga mientras esta se reía a carcajadas.

-No me das miedo Evans –dijo la de ojos azules –Que yo recuerde si se preocupa por alguien, tú sabes cierto secreto de Remus que accidentalmente descubrí yo también y lo de infantil… Si tuviera tiempo no también le gastaría bromas a Snape, no sé como puedes seguir siendo su amiga con todas las veces que te ha hecho llorar. Además está sucio no quiero acercarme a él y de ahora en adelante te voy a pedir que cuando te encuentres con el directamente te vayas a la ducha antes de hablar conmigo, ¿Capichi?

La pelirroja no se movió ni un milímetro, pero su cabeza podría esplotar en cualquier momento mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho su amiga. ¿De verdad James Potter había madurado? ¿O solo era una estratagema para que saliera con él? ¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan perfecto como James pudiera fijarse en alguien como ella? Lily se paró ante el último pensamiento, ¿de verdad había pensado ella que James Potter era perfecto?

-Tenemos poco tiempo vamos a prepararte –Sophie agarró a su amiga de la mano y la sentó en la cama mientras habría el armario y sacaba algo de ropa muggle de ahí.

-¿Ropa muggle? Sophie… ¿Tienes algo que decirme? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras taconeaba con el pie derecho impacientemente.

-Bueno… Puede que ya supiera de antelación que Potter fuera a pedirte una cita y por ende saber donde te va a llevar –dijo como si no quisiera la cosa Sophie.

-¡Tú ya lo sabías y no dijiste nada! –gritó la pelirroja dándole una mirada envenenada a su amiga.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño que te van a salir arrugas y quédate calladita, claro que lo sabía no iba a soportar escuchar una vez más que dijeras en sueños "Te amo James pero solo podemos estar juntos en sueños" –Sophie sacó del armario una falda de cintura alta con un estampado floreado, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias de cuña –Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo, si no quieres que lo haga personalmente yo.

Mientras daban las 6 un morenos esperaba en la puerta de Hogwarts, esperando como siempre quedarse plantado o al menos ser rechazado como tantas veces anteriores había sucedido.

Había cambiado, ¿cambiado?, Bueno si iba cambiando solamente por ella, aunque no podía evitar gastarle alguna broma a Snivellus por pensar en **su** Lily. Sí James Potter sabía utilizar legeremancia y no le gustaba nada lo que pasaba por la mente de snape referente a su hermosa pelirroja.

Iban pasando los minutos y Lilian aún no aparecía, James iba a darse por vencido cuando vio una sombra avanzar hacia él lentamente, con gracilidad.

Lily apreció enfrente de sus ojos y no puedo evitar sonreir. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y miró a Potter.

-No te emociones Potter que si no hubiese sido porque engañaste a Sophie en estos momentos no estaría aquí.

-Reconoce pelirroja que de todos modos hubieras acabado viniendo a mí –sonrió socarronamente James.

-No soy como las otras Potter no te olvides de eso –susurró Lilian.

-No me olvido, créeme –replicó James mientras le ofrecía su mano para después aparecerse en el Londres muggle.

Lily se preguntó a cuántas chicas le habría dicho eso antes y eso le provocó que su estómago se retorciera.

Caminaron por Times Square mientras la brisa del viento los hacía compañía en su camino, ambos iban callados y de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

De la nada My Heart Will Go On empezó a sonar llenándolo todo con su melodía, las acarameladas parejas empezaban a bailar sin importarles que las demás personas los vieran.

James ofreció su mano a Lily y esta pareció dudar si tomarla o no, finalmente la aceptó y James la acercó a su pecho poniendo una mano en su cintura.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_ Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

-¿Por qué nunca me has dado una oportunidad para demostrarte que cuando te digo que te amo es verdad? Puede que sea un pesado, pero nunca me cansaré para conseguir que me creas, he esperado demasiado tiempo para que me aceptes, pero si aún piensas que no te merezco dímelo ahora y no te volveré a molestar. Tan solo dime la verdad, lo que sientes ahora mismo, puedo cambiar, te lo prometo…

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

-James… -murmuró Lily mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, Cornamenta se sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre en vez de Potter o cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera cercana a su nombre, en ese momento sintió esperanza, una pequeña llama de esperanza de que por una vez lo creyera.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

-Tan solo no quiero ser una más de tus capturas, no soy especial, soy una chica del montón y hay muchas chicas interesadas en ti mucho más lindas que yo, no podría soportar que al cabo de un tiempo acabaras dándote cuenta que no soy más que un capricho para ti, de que no valgo nada…

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

James acarició el cabello de la pelirroja con cariño y le susurró al oído –Tu nunca serás un capricho, quiero que me creas que no hay otra y nunca habrá otra como tú, a no ser que sea una mini Lily gateando por godric's hollow- Lily le propinó un suave golpe en el pecho y este la tomó del mentón para que lo miraba, en sus ojos esmeraldas había unas pequeñas lágrimas que realizaban un camino hasta llegar a sus pómulos.

Lily cerró los ojos esperando que el momento llegara y James acercó su rostro al de la chica, sus alientos ya se cruzaban y todo lo de el alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, ahora tan solo eran ellos dos: Lily y James, nada de Evans y Potter. Tan solo eran dos jóvenes enamorados a punto de disfrutar de su primer beso.

James terminó uniendo sus labios con los de la chica, sellando así la promesa de que nada los separaría.

-Te amo… -murmuró Lily causando que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchara.

Los causantes de que la música empezara a sonar se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

-Págame canuto –dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para recibir el dinero que había apostado con Sirius.

-Eso no es justo esa pelirroja, me ha robado a Jimmy –dijo con fingida tristeza Sirius mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-¿No crees que es hora que tomemos el ejemplo Sophie? Reconoce que me amas –dijo Sirius poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-Piérdete Black –declaró la morena mientras se marchaba de la escena dejando solos a la pareja feliz.

* * *

**Aplausos, burlas, Sandías (?) Estoy cogiéndole el gusto a esto de subir historias jajaja**

**¿Que os a parecido? Ser sinceros  
**


End file.
